Typhoid Tails
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Parody of the Rocket Power episode, Typhoid Sam. Everyone, but Shadow, catches the Fiji flu from Tails, who felt better as everyone catches the illness.


**Me: Hey, guys. Oh my gosh, it's FINALLY time for my Sonic the Hedgehog parody of the Rocket Power episode, Typhoid Sam.**

**Sonic: It's called Typhoid Tails, because Tails gets the sickness in the beginning.**

**Elise: It's going to be PURE awesomeness. Right, Em?**

**Me: Yes, it's also going to be legen- wait for it- DARY! Here we go.**

* * *

"Nice moves, you two, two more laps left," Rouge, who, along with Tails, Amy, Jasmine, Knuckles and Elise, were watching Sonic and Shadow race each other, called.  
"Shadow has nice moves with those shoes," Elise said. "But I bet Sonic will win, he's fast."  
"Indeed he is, Elise," Amy said. "You're lucky to be dating him. But I'm still happy for you two."  
"Hey, Sonic, keep going and maybe it won't be a tie!" Knuckles called. Jasmine cheered in response of saying she agrees. But Tails was only one not cheering, he was feeling sick to his stomach. When the race was over, Sonic and Shadow got back and asked everyone how they did, which everyone, but Tails, gave a thumbs up.  
"What's up with him?" Shadow asked.  
"He's been sick all day today," Sonic said.  
"Why couldn't he stay home instead of be here?" Shadow asked.  
"I just...didn't want to miss...out," Tails said.  
"Well, let's have a rematch later so Tails can get better," Sonic said. Shadow nodded and so did everybody else.

The next day, Tails was eating a chili dog with extra cheese, which made him feel better.  
"Thank goodness, now Sonic and I can..." Shadow said.  
"I don't feel so good," Sonic said.  
"Neither do I," Elise said.  
"Must have got what I had yesterday," Tails said. "Don't worry, a few chili dogs will do the trick. Maybe it will last for a few hours."  
"Perfect. This would be good timing to get some chili dogs with extra cheese," Jasmine said. But Sonic and Elise both threw up in two trash cans. So Sonic called Dr. Quack and let Elise stay with him to comfort each other. Elise's friend, Ana the Fox, was there to help, too. Dr. Quack came to see what was wrong with the hedgehog couple.  
"Are they okay?" Ana asked.  
"Yes, their just fine," Dr. Quack said.  
"So what is it? A cold? A flu?" Ana asked.  
"It's the flu alright," Dr. Quack said. "But it's not any flu. It's the...Fiji flu."  
"Fiji flu? What the heck is that?" Ana asked.  
"Don't worry, Ana, the whole thing will last for a few hours, like Tails said," Elise said.  
"No, make that few days," Dr. Quack said. "Your friend was lucky, but you two won't be so lucky. You'll develop symptoms including nausea, high pitched voice, irritability and constant coughing." This sent shivers down Elise's spine because she never wanted a high pitched voice, and Sonic was mad because he will get bored over the days of illness. Then the couple heard all their friends, except Shadow and Tails, were having the Fiji flu. Jasmine's voice was higher than usual with a side of sounding nasally as well, Rouge couldn't stop coughing, Amy was so sick she couldn't sit still, and Knuckles was angrier than usual.  
"When will this end?" Sonic groaned in a high pitched voice. "I want to race Shadow. He's probably ITCHING to race me."  
"Don't worry, Tails called and said he will get someone else to race," Elise said. "It's tomorrow. Maybe if we feel a little better, we'll go watch."  
"Sounds fun. With you, Elise, I'd go anywhere," Sonic said.

The next day, Sonic and Elise felt a little better, their voices were normal now, they haven't thrown up since yesterday, they never argued today and the coughing let up a little. Jasmine, Rouge, Amy and Knuckles were getting better as well and went to watch Shadow do the race with someone else. Turns out it was Blaze as a replacement for Sonic. Blaze won.  
"Nice, Blaze, who knew you could beat the Ultimate Life Form," Elise said.  
"Hey, Shadow, how about a rematch tomorrow," Sonic said.  
"Ugh...no thanks, I'm feeling sick now," Shadow said but then talked in a high pitched voice now. Now Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form, has the Fiji flu. This made everyone laugh.

* * *

**Sonic: WHOA! Where DO you get these ideas, Emilie?**

**Me: They just keep coming out of nowhere, and now I made something legendary!**

**Elise: Yes, who knew a parody would end up like this? I loved the ending, TOTALLY epic.**

**Me: I know, that's how the episode ended, Twister's older brother, Lars, gets the Fiji flu. I thought it was funny when I was a kid. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
